


Making New Friends - Lost Souls prequel 1

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine is starting to worry she might be developing a habit of taking a liking to strays. </p>
<p>Lost Souls AU where Sabine's captain and Dev Morgan was the former Jedi Padawan Ezra who survived order 66.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making New Friends - Lost Souls prequel 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Dev and Sabine have been travelling together for a few years.

“You sure your buyer’s going to show? He’s late.” Dev slumped lower in his chair, not looking at her. His attention appeared to be entirely on the barely dressed Cathar singer purring into the microphone and providing background music for the lounge. Sabine knew better. Otherwise useful or not he wouldn’t have lasted long if he were truly so easily distracted.

 

“He’ll be here. He knows if he’s not he’ll pay double for delaying us, or I find a more prompt buyer. And sit up at least a little, will you? You look like you’re drugged.” Sabine made a slightly annoyed sound. She wasn’t exactly at attention, but Dev could make a sleeping Tooka look tense when he wanted to.

 

“I’m not drugged, I’m enjoying the atmosphere.” Dev chuckled, propping a foot up on the spare chair just to spite her.

 

“Well better enjoy it while you can.” Sabine said darkly, frowning.

 

“What? Oh, sithspit.” Dev grumbled, not moving, but she could see the muscles in his shoulders tighten a little with added wariness. “What are they doing here?”

 

Sabine wished she had a decent answer, the lounge she’d chosen as a rendezvous was one of the slightly more upscale ones. The sort of place her upper middle class buyer could go to without raising too many eyebrows, and it was far away from any of the Imperial bases. There were plenty of other places troopers could go if they wanted to get drunk. She listened, making a face.

 

“Sounds like someone got promoted or had a birthday or something and they took her out to celebrate.” Sabine sighed. There went their chances of their buyer showing up. No one would want to make a somewhat shady deal with tables full of rowdy stormtroopers a few feet away. Already they were pushing their way in to grab some of the better tables and shove them in closer together, without giving much regard to if the tables were already occupied.

 

She met Dev’s eyes and he nodded, heaving a sigh and getting up to go pay for their overpriced drinks. Sabine was watching him, and she missed the exact moment the atmosphere changed. Before it was somewhat tense but resigned for everyone but the smugly oblivious Imperials, and then there was the loud sound of an armored fist hitting one of the table tops and everyone went quiet.

 

“I SAID, we’re going to borrow that table. So move.”

 

The trooper, who looked to be a young male brunette human leaned forward aggressively at the non-human still sitting in the chair, one leg hooked around the table to keep it from moving.

 

“I heard you the first time. I fail, exactly, to see what makes you wanting this table so important to me.” The words were drawled gruffly, with a sort of forced lack of reverence that was bound to irritate. The non-human was a species Sabine didn’t recognize right away, but her first impression was of size. Their biceps looked to be as big around as her waist, with broad shoulders to match. They looked like they could probably smash some heads in and never break a sweat, even if she knew looks weren’t everything. She’d met plenty of big showy bodyguards who couldn’t throw a punch or aim a blaster, and plenty of tiny helpless looking people who could take her down without trying. Still, without knowing anything more about the stranger Sabine wouldn’t have picked a fight with him. The trooper obviously didn’t feel the same.

 

“I think you need to learn to watch your manners around your betters.” The other troopers hadn’t quite joined in, but they were moving closer, to watch.

 

“Probably. Too bad there aren’t any of those here, eh?”

 

Sabine was watching for it, and she was still impressed with the speed at which the non-human’s hand shot out and grabbed the trooper’s head, slamming him down face first into the table and then shoving him aside. That was all it took for the lounge to erupt into chaos. She took a minute to get her helmet back on and flip the table, settling back behind it to watch the show from what was hopefully out of the range of fire. In a civilian area like this they were just stun bolts, but there was no reason to be overly careless.

 

“Now see, there is no way at all you can blame this on me this time. Enjoying the show?” Dev’s voice came from right beside her helmet. She didn’t bother trying to figure out exactly when he’d made his way back to the table-now-cover, she just nodded slightly.

 

“It’s impressive.” She said dryly, knowing he’d pick up the tone even though the speaker distortion.

 

She wasn’t normally all that impressed with bar brawls, but this one deserved the word. She watched a trooper, one of the bigger guys, get picked up and used as a bludgeon to knock three others back and away before he was tossed. Dev ducked, but he sailed surprisingly gracefully in an arc over their table and into the wall behind them with a thud.

 

“Maybe not for much longer, they’re starting to regroup.” Dev said.

 

He was right too, the non-human had the element of surprise for a short time, but now they’d taken several stun blasts. One arm wasn’t really working right anymore and they’d slowed down considerably, but still hadn’t reached for what looked to be some sort of weapon strapped across their back. The punched troopers weren’t getting nearly as much distance on each punch anymore, but there weren’t nearly as many as when it started either. They rounded on the last standing trooper, drawing their fist back just as she raised her blaster, firing point black right to the face. They went down, hard, and it didn’t look like they were getting back up anytime soon.

 

The trooper stared around in near disbelief at the wreckage, reaching for her com. Before she could activate it there was a tap to her shoulder. She turned to stare slightly down at Dev.

 

“Hi!” He said brightly, then punched her right in the face, neatly knocking her out.

 

“Good work. This place will be buzzing with all the wrong kind of people soon enough even without help.” Sabine went to stand beside him, looking down at the unconscious non-human.

 

“Yeah. Seems kind of a shame to leave them here to get arrested.” Dev sounded like he was thinking, which was frequently a bad sign. This time though, if he was thinking along the same lines as she was, the trouble might be worth it.

 

“It did take, what, seven stun blasts? And that was against over a dozen of the Empire’s ‘finest’.” Sabine started to move to see if she could get one huge arm up over her shoulder. Just to see if it was even possible to move them.

 

“Eight, I was counting. Seems only fair to offer a safe place to sleep it off, in return for the public service.” Dev went to the other side to start lifting, making a small dismayed sound at how much effort it took.

 

“See, knew there was a reason I kept you around.” Sabine grinned behind her helmet. Between the two of them they were able to get the non-human up between them and mostly off the ground, dragging them slowly back towards her ship. It was entirely possible the stranger might not appreciate their interference, and almost a certainly he wouldn’t want to pay real credits out of gratitude, but sometimes it was nice to just be nice. And the show hadn’t been half bad either.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took several hours for the stranger to start waking up from the stunning. Dev elected to take the watch, settled in a chair nearby with a datapad and a cold pack for the headache they’d probably have when they woke.

 

He put the datapad down at the first groans, watching the stranger as he squinted up at the top of the bunk. The eyes looked to be all greenish yellow iris with small pupils, no visible whites, and what skin was visible outside their clothing was covered in short grayish purple fur except for a short beard on their chin and along their jaw line.

 

“Hey. You might be wanting this.” Dev kept his voice down, offering the cold pack when it looked like the stranger was mostly conscious. They didn’t take it right away, first reaching for their back and then sitting up a little, obviously upset.

 

“Where’s my bo-rifle?” It was growled out, eyes narrowed.

 

“Right on the floor beside the bunk, didn’t think you wanted to lay on it. And hope you don’t plan on trying to use it on me, it would be a pretty poor thank you.”  Dev watched him reach out to find the weapon, gripping it a moment before relaxing back onto the bed.

 

“A thank you?”

 

“For dragging you all the way here to lay low and sleep off getting stunned.” Dev waved a hand, settling back. And for doing what he could to make sure no one paid much attention to two humans hauling someone obviously unconscious through the streets, but there was no way he was adding that part on.

 

“Thanks.” It was fairly curt, but the stranger reached for the cold pack, pressing it to his skull with a wince.

 

“I’ll give you some quiet, anytime you want to leave you can go, but you’re welcome to lay low here for a while. You can meet the captain whenever you want” Dev stood up, walking out quietly when the stranger didn’t really stir, leaving the door cracked.  It was the room they used for prisoners, so there wasn’t anything they could damage, but he didn’t want them to think they were being locked in. He made his way up to the small galley, following the sounds of what seemed to be a holonet broadcast.

 

“Good, you’re just in time, they’re playing it from the beginning again.” Sabine motioned to the seat beside her as the hologram kept going.

 

“Be on the lookout for a Lasat male who attacked and assaulted a number of people at the Redfruit Lounge earlier this evening. He’s said to be armed, do not approach, let the authorities know…” Images were shown, captured during the event and fairly low quality, but unmistakably their guest.

 

While they were watching there were quiet footsteps in the hallway outside and neither of them were too surprised when their guest came into view.

 

Sabine was the first to move, turning the broadcast to mute and smiling slightly. “Looks like you might be interested in hitching a ride somewhere?”

 

“Uh. Yeah. Something like that. The name’s Zeb by the way. I remember you two, you were in the bar.” Zeb looked back and forth between them.

 

“I’m Sabine, and this is Dev.” Sabine waved a hand to indicate the other human.

 

“Why’d you decide to haul me out of there anyway?” Zeb seemed to be relaxing some, the fact he’d strapped his bo-rifle back on where t belonged might have had something to do with it.

 

“We’re not exactly big fans of the Empire, doesn’t seem like you are either.” Sabine replied.

 

“You could say that.” Zeb flexed one large fist.

 

“Then glad to have you on board, for as long as you want to stay.” Sabine grinned and reached her hand out, taking Zeb’s in her own for a firm shake.  


End file.
